Fight for Survival
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: When a bomb goes off in the ED who will survive? *contains characters from different series and Meg, my OC*
1. Chapter 1

"Something's going to happen today," said Lenny.

"What do you mean," Linda asked.

"It's been too quiet, no major incidents, there's loads of free beds in resus and we've got the time to have this conversation."

"That's actually quite a good point," replied Linda thoughtfully. "What do you two think?" she asked Tom and Meg.

"I think any minute now there's going to be a massive pile up on the motorway or something," said Meg.

"Yeah, it'll end up being one of those days where you know you're not going to get home on time," Tom said.

"I think it's time you all found some work to do," Nick added to the conversation.

There was a collective 'sorry Mr Jordan' and the four friends started going through files and asking Noel to chase up test results.

"That's better," Nick smiled.

"God, he can be so annoying. You were having a small conversation and we're hardly rushed off our feet!" Zoe moaned.

"Feeling bitter Zoe?" Meg laughed.

"Just a bit," Zoe replied, winking.

"Hey, does anyone know whose bag that is?" Lenny asked, pointing at a bag which had been left on a chair.

Everyone shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Lenny walked over and picked it up.

"Shall I see if there's any ID in it?" he asked.

"Might as well," Tom replied.

Lenny unzipped the bag and had a look inside. All the colour drained from his face.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Jay called.

"It's a bomb! Everyone get out!"

No one knew what to do. Tess looked over.

"Joke's over Lenny, it's not funny."

"I'm not joking, it's a bomb, everyone get out!"

There was suddenly a deafening bang and the ground shook beneath everyone's feet. The air was full of smoke and there was fire everywhere. The floor was covered it bodies-some lucky, scrambling to get back to their feet, others who weren't so lucky and weren't moving at all.

Lenny was lying on his back, covered in blood, and not moving at all. Linda screamed and ran over to him. She crouched down and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Lenny! Lenny! Please talk to me! Wake up! Please don't die Lenny, I'm begging you!"

Everyone began running, trying to get away from danger.

"Linda!" Zoe screamed. "Come on! The ceiling's not going to hold!"

"I'm staying here."

"What do you mean you're staying there?!"

"I'll be fine-I'm with Lenny."

At that moment some of the ceiling collapsed. completely engulfing Linda. Screams rang through the air. When the dust settled there was no longer one body lying by itself. Linda was lying next to him, holding his hand, and although blood was trickling from her head, she looked peaceful. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Linda! Linda!" Zoe screamed.

Fletch grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her out of harm's way.

"She can't be dead, no no no, she's not dead."

"Zoe," said Fletch, grabbing her shoulders. "We need to get out of here now."

"But Linda..."

"We can't heko her now, but we can help ourselves. Come on." He pulled Zoe into a corridor.

"We can only go up," Zoe said, looking at the blocked hallway.

"Then we'll go up" said Fletch, running towards the stairs.

* * *

Not too far away, Jessica was trapped in the staff room. Adam was outside, trying to get through the rubble.

"Jess! Are you ok?!" he shouted.

"I-I don't think so, I'm trapped," she replied shakily.

"Trapped?!"

"I'm half buried Adam, I'm bleeding."

"Badly?"

Jessica whimpered quietly and Adam took this as a yes.

"You're going to be ok Jess!"

* * *

In the main reception, where the bomb had gone off, it was utter carnage. Scarlett was lying on the floor, bleeding badly, and Nick and Dylan were trying to help her. She was screaming loudly because of the pain.

"Are Lenny and Linda-?" Nick asked, not wanting to say the word dead.

Dylan nodded, he had just been over to them to check if they had pulses.

"Please help me!" Scarlett shouted. "Please stop it hurting!"

"We're trying Scarlett, honestly we are," said Nick soothingly.

Dylan looked down at Scarlett. He didn't want to believe what had happened to her. She had lost both of her legs in the blast, so it was no wonder she was in so much pain.

"Please! Make it stop!" Scarlett screamed.

"It's ok sweetheart," said Dylan.

Nick looked over at him in shock.

"What?" Dylan asked irritably.

"Nothing," said Nick. The truth was though, he didn't think he'd ever heard Dylan call someone 'sweetheart' before. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever seen Dylan be particularly kind to anyone before.

"I need morphine!" Scarlett cried. "I need something, anything!"

"We haven't got anythig," said Nick, nearly in tears because of the state Scarlett was in.

"We're in a bloody hospital!"

"We're trapped," Dylan explained. "We can't get out of this room, and all the supplies are in another room."

"Oh bloody hell this hurts!"

"We'll be out soon," Nick said, trying to reassure Scarlett, but he wasn't sure. How long would it be until they were rescued.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom and Meg were running down a deserted corridor hand in hand. Meg was sobbing and Tom was trying to stay in control. They stopped running when they reached the end of the corridor, which was blocked.

""What do we do now?" Meg asked, panting slightly from the running.

"I don't know," Tom replied, bending over, trying to catch his breath.

"You know what that was like?"

"What?"

"That really romantic bit in Titanic where they're running through the boiler rooms."

"You say the ramdomest things."

* * *

Ruth and Jay were in resus, trying to save a patient.

"I can't believe we're staying in here when a bomb's gone off!" said Ruth hysterically.

"We're stuck anyway, we might as well carry on," Jay replied, doing CPR.

"Shall I take over?"

"No, it's fine."

"We're not safe."

"We're going to be fine, we're going to get out of herre and grow old together."

There was suddenly a loud crack. Ruth and Jay looked up and the ceiling rained down on them. Some rubble hit Jay and he fell to the floor lifeless. Ruth was lying on the floor beside him. Her vision was blurry and the room was shifting in and out of focus. She knew she was dying. She dragged all her strength together to say her last words.

"I love you Jay Fladren."

* * *

Lloyd, Tess , Charlie, Noel and Big Mac had all escaped together.

"It's so lucky we managed to get out of the back entrance beforeit collapsed," said Tess.

"I need to see if Scarlett's ok!" Lloyd was shouting at a fireman who was stopping him re-entering the hospital.

Charlie walked over and out his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Come on, they're doing their best, let them do their job."

The fireman smiled thankfully at Charlie and started talking to one of his colleagues.

* * *

Meg and Tom were now sat on the floor. Tom had his arm around Meg's shoulders and she had her head on his chest.

"What to do now," said Tom.

"We could always..." said Meg, taking her Ipod out of her pocket.

Tom smiled, nodded and put a headphone in. Meg put one in too and turned her Ipod onto shuffle. Lana Del Rey came on. Born to Die. Meg quickly turned to the next song. Tom looked at her questioningly.

"Well, it's a bit depressing isn't it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was trying to get through to Jessica.

"Adam, I want you to go now."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to save yourself."

"I can't leave you!"

"I won't be alone. I'm joining Harry."

There was then silence. Adam continued trying to get through the rubble, though he knew, deep down, that she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett was quieter now, more pale. Nick and Dylan knew she wasn't going to make it but they were still trying to persuade her that she would.

"Can I tell you both something if you promise not to think I'm being stupid?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course you can," Dylan and Nick reassured her.

"I," her eyes began to flicker, "don't want to," her body was growing limp, "die."

She closed her eyes and didn't move. Dylan started CPR and Nick started mouth-to-mouth.

* * *

"I've just thought!" said Zoe, putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

"What?" Fletch asked, worried.

"Kirsty's in the on call room."

"She'll be ok."

"Can't we go and check?"

"I want to Zoe, I really do, but it's on the other side of the hospital, we'd never be able to reach it."

Zoe nodded and admitted defeat. Fletch pulled her into a hug and she allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Sam was wandering around on her own, looking for a way to get out. She ran over to Adam who was sat on the floor crying.

"Adam, are you ok?"

"It's Jessica..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's my fault."

"Don't say that."

"I couldn't save Harry and now I can't save Jess."

The pair sat in silence for a bit until Sam spoke.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"How?"

"We'll find a way."

She helped Adam to his feet and they walked off together, in search of escape.

* * *

"Dylan, we need to stop now," said Nick gently.

"No, we can't stop, not now," Dylan replied.

"She's been down for too long."

"She's so young, too young."

"You've done everything for her. You couldn't have done anything else."

"She said she didn't want to die."

"You gave her the best chance of survival but noe it's time to stop."

Dylan stopped CPR and a single tear ran down his cheek. The first time he had ever shared his emotions.

* * *

"Why are we listening to the High School Musical 3 soundtrack?" Tom asked.

"It's the best one!" Meg replied defensively. "And they're happy and we definately need cheering up."

Tom nodded.

"Have we given up?" Meg asked.

"No, we haven't given up, we're just waiting for help."

"Ok."

"And, one thing. Never tell anyone I've been listening to Troy and Gabriella with you!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dylan, we need to get out of here," said Nick.

"How?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know but we can't stay in here."

"We can't leave Scarlett's body in here!"

"Dylan, we have to! They'll get Scarlett out later, I promise."

"Nick, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Work here."

"Well, no one can, it's been blown up," said Nick, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm being serious. First Polly, then Sam, now this. I can't cope with it all."

"Let's talk about this when we get out of here," said Nick kindly.

* * *

"Zoe, I know what we need to do," said Fletch.

"Had a light bulb moment?"

"Yep. We need to get everyone's attention so they know we're up here. Right?"

"Right."

"So we shout and throw things out of the window until they see us."

"Clever."

Fletch opened the window as far as it would go and began to shout as loud as he could, but he couldn't be heard.

"I'll find something to throw," said Zoe, searching frantically around the room. Seconds later she charged over with a defibrillator and launched it out of the window. It flew to the gound and smashed at a fireman's feet. He looked up.

"There's people up there!" he shouted, pointing at the window.

The room was beginning to fill with smoke, causing them both to start coughing.

"Has the fire spread all the way up here?" Zoe gasped.

"Looks like it," Fletch replied grimly.

"So the only way we can escape is through the window?" Zoe asked, clearly horrified.

Fletch nodded.

* * *

"Sam?" said Adam.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around, she was running ahead searching for any way of escape.

"I give up, just go on without me!"

"I can't do that! It won't take long to get out now."

"We're trapped. We're surrounded by fire, rubble and dead bodies."

"Please Adam, don't do this to me! I can't possibly make that decision!"

* * *

"Can you hear that?" Meg asked, grabbing hold of Tom's arm.

"It sounds like Fletch," Tom replied.

"I hope everyone's ok. I mean, we've already lost Linda and Lenny."

"I know," said Tom, who was struggling to believe one of his best friends was gone forever.

There was silence for a moment or two while they both sat, lost in their own thoughts.

"I can't lose Zoe, she's always been there for me, whenever I've needed her," Meg blurted out.

"She'll be ok," Tom replied, squeezing Meg's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The firemen had finally made some progress. They had gained access to the hospital and were desperately searching for survivors. It was then they stumbled across Sam and Adam.

"Oh, thank God!" said Sam.

"We're going to get you out of here," the fireman reassured her.

"What did I say Adam-we're safe!"

Adam smiled weakly. Obviously he was relieved but he couldn't help wishing that he had died in that room with Jessica. What did he have to live for now? Sam helped him to his feet and smiled at him warmly.

* * *

"Fletch, look!" Zoe shouted, pointing out of the window.

The firemen had a ladder against the window and were making their way up it.

"Are you ok?" Zoe asked, her voice full of concern.

"I can't breathe properly!" Fletch gasped, desperate for oxygen.

"Take some deep breaths," Zoe wheezed, just as a fireman appeared at a window.

"Right," he said. "Who's coming down first?"

"Zoe," said Fletch.

"No! Fletch, you're too ill! I'll go after you!" Zoe exclaimed.

"To be honest, you don't look that goood mate," the fireman added.

"No, please, take Zoe first."

The fireman, who introduced himself as Mark, helped Zoe on to the ladder and began to go down again.

"Zoe?" said Fletch.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favour? Can you tell my wife and kids that I love them very much?"

"Of course I will. You're an amzing friend you know."

"So are you Zoe, so are you."

* * *

Nick and Dylan had also met uo with a firefighter.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Rose."

"Hello," Nick replied.

Dylan simply nodded.

"If you follow me, we have discovered a clear route out of the hospital."

Nick and Dylan walked behind Rose. It was now dark outside, the flames were the only light. When they got outside, Dylan grabbed hold of Rose's hand.

"Thank you so, so much!"

"It's fine. All I did was lead you in the right direction," she said smiling. She then walked over to Zoe who was shouting at anyone who'd listen.

"Listen, calm down and tell me what's happened," she said soothingly.

"There's someone in there!"

"We know, we are searching for them."

"No, Kirsty, she's in the on call room, no one's looking for her!"

"Ok."

Rose ran over to the hospital entrance.

"There's someone in the on call room!"

* * *

Lloyd sprinted across the car park to Nick and Dylan.

"Do you know where Scarlett is?! Is she safe?" he asked, desperate to know.

"Lloyd, we need to talk," said Nick, leading him over to a bench nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

The fireman, Mark, who had rescued Zoe, was now coming down the ladder, with Fletch over his shoulder. Zoe and Tess ran over and helped to lie him down on the floor. They started CPR, tears running down both of their faces.

"Come on Fletch!" Zoe urged. "Don't do this to us!"

* * *

Tom and Meg had now managed to get near to the exit. They were both struggling to breathe. Tom stopped walking.

"I can't go any further."

"Come on Tom, we're nearly there," Meg coughed.

Tom slumped to the floor unconscious and Meg knelt down beside him. He was still breathing.

* * *

Sam was now half dragging Adam along. She couldn't tell if there was something physically wrong with him, or if losing Jessica had made him so upset, he just couldn't go on anymore.

"Adam, we're practically there-come on!"

The cold night air hit their faces with a shock. Sam helped Adam sit down and turned to Tess.

"Jessica didn't make it. Who's still in there?"

"Tom, Meg, Ruth, Jay and Kirsty."

"How many people have-"

"So far, Linda, Lenny, Jessica and Fletch."

"Fletch?"

"Me and Zoe just tried CPR but we couldn't save him."

"I can't believe this."

* * *

"Tom, please wake up!" Meg shouted, causing her to have a coughing fit.

She stood up and grabbed Tom under the arms and started to drag him towards the exit. She got out of the building and looked around at everyone's anxious faces.

"Meg!" someone shouted.

"Tom-Tom needs-he needs your help," she said, before collapsing.

* * *

Two firefighters had fought their way to the on call room. They got through the door and looked in horror at the dead body on the bed. They picked her up and managed to carry her to where Scarlett was lying. They out her down next to her and carried on searching for survivors. One of them went outisde to break the news.  
He walked over to a group of doctors and nurses and coughed to get their attention.

"I'm very sorry but the nurse in the on call room didn't make it."

There was a stunned silence in the group.

* * *

Lloyd and Nick had got Meg onto a temporary bed and were treating her. Dylan and Charlie were checking Tom over. His eyes began to flutter open.

"Where's Meg?" he asked, getting up, despite Dylan trying to push him back down.

"She's just here," said Nick. "Can you remember what happened?"

"No."

"She dragged you out and then collapsed."

"Is the baby ok?!"

"Baby?" Nick asked blankly.

"She's pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was utter chaos. Nick was shouting that someone, anyone, needed to get some sort of ultrasound sorted, Tom was begging for someone to tell him that Meg and the baby were going to be ok, Dylan was telling Tom that he should probably get back on the trolley and Lloyd had started crying because he had thought about Scarlett.

Tamzin suddenly shouted over to Nick.

"We've got a portable ultrasound in the ambulance! I'll go and fetch it!"

Charlie walked over to the group.

"I just thought you might want to know, they've found Ruth and Jay. They didn't make it."

* * *

Sam sat down next to Adam.

"How are you mate?"

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why nothing ever goes right for me," he said, bursting into uncontrollable sobs. Sam pulled his shaking body into a tight hug.

* * *

Across the car park, Tess was hugging Zoe, who was also in floods of tears.

"It's my fault!"

"How could it possibly be your fault?"

"Fletch let me out first, if he'd gotten out before me, he would've survived!"

"Don't think like that Zoe," Tess soothed.

* * *

Tamzin rushed over with the equipment and handed it to Nick. He rolled up Meg's top and scanned her stomach. There was a tense silence.

"Look, there they are! They're fine!"

"They?" Tom asked, confused.

"Well, I'm not a midwife or anything," said Nick. "But it looks like you're having twins!"

Tom sat back down on the bed. "I think I might collapse again."

* * *

"Adam, it's all going to be ok, you know," said Sam.

"What have I got to live for?"

"Don't talk like that Adam. Is that what Jessica would have wanted?"

Adam shook his head and fresh tears leaked from his eyes at the mention of Jessica.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dylan, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Lloyd asked.

"Can't it wait a minute?" Dylan replied, indicating Meg, who was beginning to stir.

"It's about Scarlett."

"Ok," said Dylan, taking his gloves off. "Will you be ok here Nick?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Nick replied, just as Meg woke up.

"Tom? Tom?!" Meg shouted.

"Was Scarlett in pain when she died?" Lloyd asked.

Dylan watched as Tom rushed to Meg's side, holding her hand.

"Erm...she..."

"What were her last words?"

Tom was now telling Meg about the twins. She had a look of pure shock on her face which then broke into a huge smile.

"I...erm..."

Nick walked over and put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"I don't think Dylan's ready to talk about this yet."

"I need to find out what happened to Scarlett!"

"And you will, just not right now."

Dylan smiled and nodded his head gratefully at Nick.

* * *

"Zoe, this is just survivor's guilt," Tess reassured her. "Look, let's get you into an ambulance and you can get checked over at St James'."

"I'm fine, I-"

"No," said Tess firmly. "You need to get checked over."

She led Zoe to an ambulance and told her she'd go with her.

* * *

"Adam, why don't you go to St James'?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to."

"It looks like Zoe's going," said Sam hopefully.

"That doesn't make me want to go."

* * *

At that moment the fire brigade started bringing out people's bodies. Charlie looked like he was going to be sick. Sure, he'd seen dead bodies before but these were his friends.

Meg and Tom got into the same ambulance after thanking Nick, Dylan, Lloyd and Charlie for helping them. They felt awful. Obviously, they were happy, they'd just found out that they were having twins but at the same time they felt horrible. Eight of their friends and countless patients had just died.

* * *

Sam stood up and gingerly took Adam's hand.

"Come on," she said in a voice so kind, she had to check it was hers. She led him to an ambulance and explained to Dixie what had happened.

"In you get lovely," said Dixie warmly, helping Adam onto the trolley. "Let's get you seen to."

Adam followed the two women, he couldn't be bothered to argue anymore. He's had enough and he just wanted all the pain he was feeling to end.

* * *

"Do you know if Zoe's ok?" Dylan askeed Tamzin.

"Yeah, she's just gone to St James' to be checked over. Why?" Tamzon replied.

"No reason, just concerned about a fellow member of staff."

"Ok," said Tamzin, though she was sure she could imagine the real reason.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam didn't say a word the whole way to the hospital. Dixie and Sam shot worried looks at each other continuously. They attempted to make conversation but Adam simply nodded, shook his head and stared into the distance, clearly in a world of his own.

"It won't be long now, we'll be there soon," Dixie said to Adam.

He nodded and continued to stare at the side of the ambulance.

* * *

Zoe was sat on a trolley. She was being treated for smoke inhalation. Tess was sat by her side.

"Thank you so much Tess."

"What for?"

"For staying with me, you didn't have to."

"Oh Zoe, like I'd leave you."

"How's everyone else?" Zoe asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Sam and Adam are on their way. Adam's in a bad way, Jessica didn't make it. Meg's having a scan and Tom's with her, she's having twins. Lloyd, Charlie, Noel and Big Mac are all fine. Nick and Dylan have been checked over and there's nothing wrong at all."

"What about Ruth and Jay? Kirsty? Scarlett?"

"They didn't make it either."

A tear ran down Zoe's cheek and Tess wiped it away.

"Did you say Meg's having twins?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Tess replied.

"With Tom?"

"I certainly hope so!"

* * *

"Nick, I was serious. What I said when we were trapped, I meant it," said Dylan.

"You can't leave Dylan! You're a highly valued member of our team!"

"Too much has happened already Nick, too many bad memories and I've not even been here that long!"

"I know today's been awful but it's been the same for everyone."

"It's not just today, Polly died and Sam arrived."

"Polly dying wasn't your fault! You need to stop thinking that. And Sam... Sam doesn't want to hurt you."

"I can't work with her!" Dylan shouted. "She ripped our relationship to shreds, we were so happy before she had that affair!"

* * *

Tom and Meg held hands tightly as the sonographer scanned Meg's stomach.

"Well," she said. "Your boss was quite right, you're having twins."

"Are they both ok?" Tom and Meg asked at the same time.

"From what I can see, they are both absolutely fine."

They both sighed with relief.

"I can't believe we're having twins," said Tom.

"I can't believe how lucky we are we didn't lose them," said Meg.

* * *

Lloyd, Charlie, Nick, Big Mac, Dylan and Noel were sat outside the hospital. They knew they could go home but somehow it didn't feel right.

"I can't believe this has happened," said Charlie.

The rest of the group nodded and everyone muttered at the same time.

"I know."

"Same here."

"It's awful."


	11. Chapter 11

Tess walked outside to update everyone.

"Zoe's fine, she's just on oxygen. Meg, Tom and the twins are ok, she's being kept in overnight as a precaution. Sam's fine. Adam's still not talking to anyone."

"And are you ok?" Noel asked.

"I'm fine thank you."

"What do we do now then?" Dylan asked.

"I don't really know," Big Mac replied.

"I'm going back up to see everyone," said Tess.

"I'm going to go and see Zoe," stated Dylan, standing up and leaving the group.

"Sounds like Adam's in a bad way then," said Charlie.

"I don't know whether to go and see him or not. I mean, it sounds like he really doesn't want to see anyone," said Nick. "I think the only person he wants to see is Jessica."

"It's awful though," said Lloyd. "Losing Jessica is bad enough, but he lost Harry not too long ago as well."

"I don't know how he's going to cope," said Big Mac.

"I will go and see him," Nick decided. "I'll tell him we're all thinking of him, just so he knows we care."

"Good idea," said Noel.

* * *

"She said I can stay overnight as long as I sleep in the chair," said Tom, indicating a doctor.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Meg asked.

"Of course I don't! I'm staying with my family."

Meg smiled and snuggled down under the bed covers. Tom kissed her on the forehead and sat down on the chair next to her.

"You're going to be a great mum," he whispered.

* * *

Dylan walked over to Zoe, who was sat up in bed, the oxygen mask lying next to her.

"Shouldn't you be wearing that?" Dylan asked, pointing at the mask.

"Hmm..." Zoe replied.

"You ok?"

"No, I bloody hate being in hospital and I've just had the worst day ever!"

Dyaln put his arm round her awkwardly. Zoe turned her head and looked at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Dylan reached in for the kiss.

* * *

Nick knocked on the door to Adam's room. When there was no reply he opened the door.

"Adam?"

Silence.

"Are you ok? Listen mate, we're all thinking about you, we're so sorry about Jessica."

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many died?"

"Including Jessica, eight."

"Who?"

"Well, Jessica. Ruth, Jay, Lenny, Linda, Kirsty, Fletch and Scarlett."

"Do their next of kin know?"

"Yes, they've all been informed."

Adam nodded and went silent. Nick took this as his cue to leave. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Best wishes mate."

* * *

Sam walked out of St James'. She saw the group from Holby but put her head down and pretended she hadn't seen them. She just wanted to be alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**2 Weeks Later**

Nick walked to the front of the crowded room. He had managed to organise a memorial service for all those who had died in the explosion.

"First of all," he began. "I'd like to thank you all very much for coming. I'm so sorry for all of your losses. We all lost someone that day, whether it was a friend or family. We lost a lot of patients that day, many of whom had been cared for brilliantly and were on the road to recovery. We also lost eight highly valued and loved members of staff."

There was not a dry eye in the room. Zoe was wiping her eyes and holding Dylan's hand. Sam was sat red-eyed, staring straight forward. Tom and Meg were holding hands, a small bump already forming on Meg's body. Tess was crying badly, Charlie was trying to comfort her. Big Mac and Noel were sat with their heads bowed, as a sign of respect. Lloyd was desperately trying not to cry.

"I would like us all to have a moments of silence now, to remember our loved ones."

No one made a sound. Lloyd thought about Scarlett and allowed the tears to run down his face.

"Now, we're going to have a small part in this service dedicated to the doctors and nurses we lost. We are each gong to say a small speech about them. So here's to Lenny Lyons, Linda Andrews, Jay Faldren, Ruth Winters, Jessica Harrison, Kirsty Clements, Scarlett Conway and Adrian Fletcher!"

Meg squeezed Tom's hand and looked him in the eye. "You ready?"

Tom nodded.

Nick then spoke. "Can I please invite Tom up to speak for us?"

Tom braced himself, half smiled at Meg and walked up to Nick.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom looked at the sea of people all watching him and felt sick. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Erm... I'm here to talk about Dr Lenny Lyons. He was a really good friend of mine, I'd say he was my best friend."

Tom looked around the room. The crying people made him feel even worse. He spotted Lenny's sister.

"Lenny was always laughing and making jokes, he was also really good at getting on the wrong side of patients and their families! He was one of the most welcoming people at the E.D and he always did what he thought was right for his patients. I can say without a doubt, everyone will miss Lenny Lyons."

Tom walked back to his seat and everyone began to clap. Meg walked to the front.

"Linda Andrews was one of the most caring people I've ever met. The patients were her number one priority and she made them feel so safe and secure. She was also so loving. When she had to look after her niece and nephew she did it so brilliantly, even if it didn't start too well. I just want to say that I am so pleased that Lenny and Linda are together, they were the perfect couple."

As Meg raced back to her seat, she hated talking in front of people, she wiped tears from her eyes angrily. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry. Lloyd stood up and made his way to the front, he steeled himself, he knew this was going to be hard.

"I don't know where to begin," he said. "Everyone who met Scarlett loved her, I certainly loved her. She was a kind and compassionate nurse and the patients she treated adored her. She cared about everyone and that is one of the things I will miss most about her. Now Scarlett has gone, my life definately won't be the same."

Lloyd went and sat back down in his seat. Zoe made her way to the front.

"I'm here to talk to you abuot Fletch. Yes, we had our disagreements but I cared about him. When I was trappped with him, I realised how much so. I just wanted to tell his wife something."

A young woman looked up and locked eyes with Zoe.

"Fletch, Adrian, asked me to tell you something, and they were his last words. He wanted me to tell you and his children that he loves you very much."

The young woman burst into fresh floods of tears and Zoe began to feel even more guilty that she had survived and Fletch hadn't.

Charlie walked to the front and cleared his throat.

"Jay was a loving member of our team. He was the joker of the department but he was also so caring towards the patients. In fact, while him and Ruth were trapped they were still trying to save someone's life. Jay Faldren will be sorely missed."

Tess passed Charlie on the way to the front of the room, his speech had inspired her to say hers.

"Ruth Winters was a troubled young woman. She had so many problems, she didn't speak to her family, in fact, none of them have come today. We were devastated to find out that she was pregnant when she died, we will never know if she knew. She was an amazing doctor and a great member of our team."

Tess went and sat back down next to Charlie. Nick went back to the front.

"Those of you who know who left us that day will know that nothing has been said for Jessica and Kirsty, but don't worry, they haven't been forgotten. When Adam killed himself, he left me this to read for them both."

Nick took a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it and began to read.

"Jessica was the love of my life, I loved her with all my heart. The only small comfort I have is that she is now back with Harry. She was a great nurse and Holby won't be the same without her.

Kirsty had it hard, things at home weren't ideal and work was her only place to escape. She has left behind a daughter who will miss her more than anything, just like her colleagues." 


	14. Chapter 14

The service had ended and everyone was beginning to file out of the room. Fletch's wife grabbed hold of Zoe and pulled her aside.

"I just wanted to say, thank you so much for letting me know what Adrian said. It means the world to me, and when the girls are older, I know it'll mean the world to them too."

Zoe hugged her tightly and whispered to her.

"He loved you more than anything."

* * *

"Lloyd?" said Meg.

He looked up. He was sat on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No," Lloyd replied, shaking his head.

Meg sat down on the floor next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're going to get your dress all dirty."

"Stuff the dress."

* * *

Sam walked through the crowd of people, saying hello to a few and looking for the nearest escape route.

"Sam?" Dylan asked.

"What?" she asked, sounding ruder than she had intended.

"How are you?"

"What do you care? Just go and play happy families with Zoe!" she spat.

"Sam-"

"She stabbed me in the back!"

"What?"

"Can you not remember the GMC hearing?"

"Yes, and I seem to remember that she got you off the hook."

Sam stalked off, that hadn't gone to plan.

* * *

Tom walked over to Meg and Lloyd.

"You ok mate"? he asked.

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"Come one," said Meg, helping him up. "You can come back to ours and sort yourself out there."

* * *

"What were you and Sam talking about?" Zoe asked Dylan, trying to hide the hint of jelousy from her voice.

"I was just checking if she was ok," Dylan replied.

"Is she?"

"No, not really. She had a go at me to be honest."

"Well, that's nothing new is it?"

"No, not at all."

"Dylan, are you wishing you'd given things another go with her instead of me?"

"Of course not! This is our new start," Dylan replied, grabbing hold of Zoe's hand.

Zoe looked around her at all her friends sadly. "I think we all need a new start."


End file.
